Sleep
by ElcyLupe
Summary: After Family Matters. Tommy accepted twin-ship much more easily, because everyone knows Billy is amazing.


Billy choked on a sob.

Tommy sighed softly, reaching out to his brother instantly. Billy fell into his arms, wrapping his own around the speedsters neck as he cried. Tommy brushed the dark hair lightly, rubbing soothing circles into his twins back. They rocked in an unheard rhythm in the middle of the kitchen, the only sounds were coming from the T.V. that had been abandoned in the other room.

Oh, Tommy was going to kill Altman. He would make the fucker explode and wait for the pieces to pull back together before he stuck him in a blender. He'd make the shape-shifters' life a living hell from this day out.

First though, he'd have to make Billy stop crying.

So he resolved to wait until the tears tapered off before carrying the younger into his room and tucking him under the covers like a mother would do for a child. He grimaced at the thought, but sat at the edge of the bed to wait for the spell-caster to fall asleep.

Billy clung to his hand, studying the differences between them quietly. "My fingers are longer." he whispered finally, voice hoarse and breaking at various points.

"You play the piano." Tommy pointed out, laying beside him. His brother curled around him, hugging him like a teddy bear, or a pillow. He closed his eyes as he waited for Billy's breathing to even out. It didn't. "Go to sleep Billy."

"I can't." the other complained. "I haven't been able to since-" he cut himself off as the blonde's eyes flew open.

"You haven't slept since a week ago?" He demanded harshly, eyes narrowing slightly. "And why am I just learning about this?"

Billy stared up at him for a long moment, "I...you...and I thought..." he floundered helplessly for a second, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Tommy sighed, squeezing his eyes shut before forcing them open. Resigning himself to a long night, he slid under the covers, gathering his brother close. "Close you eyes." he ordered.

"But-"

"Close them."

There was no more protest. Neither moved, and eventually, Billy did fall into an exhausted sleep. Tommy waited a moment before unwinding his arms from around the too frail frame and slipping out of bed. Billy curled up around the spot he had occupied, shivering from the cold.

Tommy waited for him to settle down again before running out of the room and across the hall.

Teddy jolted awake when the door to his room opened. He blinked tiredly, "Billy, its late-"

"Its not Billy!" Tommy growled, grabbing the collar of his pajama shirt and hauling him off the mattress. "Billy is too tired after not having slept in the past week!" he pushed Teddy roughly, eyes blazing. "Billy cried himself to sleep. Billy misses you when you're right down the fucking hallway!" he pushed Teddy again, making the taller blonde stumble into the desk, knocking down papers and books that had recently made their homes there.

"What-"

"No! Pull your head out of your ass and remember, for once, that you have someone who loves you!" Tommy spat, pulling at his white-blonde strands. "Remember that you're not the only one who learned their mother isn't who they thought it would be. Remember that you not the only one learning that your something more than you thought. Remember that your boyfriend is an idiot who thinks you're mad at him. Remember your boyfriend needs you just as much as you need him!" He stopped, a stream of curse-words coming out.

Teddy stared as the speedster backed off for a moment, crossing his arms and staring out the window.

"Your mother took care of you." he continued, quieter. "She loved you, and you loved her. She loved you even if you weren't hers. My parents hated me and they thought they were my parents." He glared angrily, fists clenching. "Wake up Altman." and he left, running out of the room faster than Teddy could watch him.

Hesitatingly, he followed him out of the room. He could hear Billy in the hallway, talking to Tommy. He peaked out, seeing the raven-haired teen leaning tiredly against his twin. "Thank for the two hours." the spell-caster yawned.

"You should've slept for longer." Speed sighed, "Come on, let's see if you can go back." and he tugged Billy into his room gently despite the younger twins protest. "Shush... just close your eyes."

**Teddy wondered if Tommy ever slept. **


End file.
